Remember
by HeavensPuppet
Summary: NejixGaara CharacterDeath OneShot. "Neji stood deathly still in front of the tomb, the desert winds blowing sand and long black hair into his mouth." Neji looks back on his relationship with Gaara.


Pairings/Warnings: NejixGaara That means yaoi. BOYXBOY. If you don't like it don't read it. Also this fic houses a character death. Well, they're already dead when the story starts.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto etc. I also don't own the poem, whose name I use for the title. (Remember by Christina G. Rossetti)

A/N: This is my contribution to the, in my opinion, far too small collection of NejixGaara fics out there! Hopefully there is a revolution on the way! Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.

**Remember**

Neji stood deathly still in front of the tomb, the desert winds blowing sand and long black hair into his mouth. He was finally alone. Everyone else had given up trying to convince him to leave. Kankuro had practically carried a sobbing Temari back into the village, failing miserably to hide his own tears. Naruto had stayed awhile but, unable to keep himself together anymore, Kakashi had come to bring the broken-hearted blonde back to his quarters. The sound of feet and tears faded away and he was left with the wind again. He stared at the formation of stones, the final resting place of Gaara the Kazekage most beloved of Suna's people. It had all happened so fast, his eyes blankly scanned the horizon.

_Neji tried to prod Gaara awake, knowing he had to leave Suna in an hour or so for peace talks with a neighbouring village. Gaara growled and curled up in a defiant ball beside Neji's relaxed form. Neji grinned slightly. Ever since Shukaku had been removed Gaara had become increasingly fond of his sleep. And ever since he and Neji had started seeing each other he had become increasingly fond of his bed. Neji continued to poke him until a snarled proclamation of consciousness assaulted his ears. The redhead turned to glare at him with bleary jade eyes. Still half asleep, the smaller man reached out and ran his fingers through his lover's hair, twisting it in his fingers and letting it fall free again._

_After a few minutes of soul quieting peace Neji sat up and told Gaara he had to get up too. The fiercesome Kazekage frowned and snuggled back into his blankets. Neji fought the urge to laugh when he realised he was pouting. Leaning over him until their lips were almost touching Neji looked into the face of an expectant Gaara. He smirked and told him he wasn't getting any until after he was up. The overall effect, however, was ruined when a hand with a fistful of his hair dragged him back down to familiar lips. Throwing what little resolve he'd had out the window, Neji met Gaara's enthusiasm with his own. His hands roamed the slender body beneath him as he felt the heat rising in his body. He plundered Gaara's mouth as he felt legs entangle with his own. It was around that point that a guard started pounding on the door calling for the Kazekage to meet downstairs with his sister before he left. Gaara shouted that he'd be there soon and the guard walked away. _

_Neji sighed and hauled himself off Gaara. Said man hurriedly dressed himself in his Kazekage robes and prepared to leave. Before leaving he sat on the edge of the bed and asked Neji if he'd still be in Suna when he got back. He wasn't sure but told the redhead he be back as soon as he could. Expressionlessly Gaara ran a finger slowly along Neji's cheek. They kissed briefly, but passionately, and exchanged their own expressions of love. Then Gaara turned and left._

Pale eyes closed, a maelstrom of emotions, on the image of Gaara's diminishing form. Neji sighed, and his face took on a weary look as he covered it with his hands. He was tired. Tired of being angry, of crying, of pretending he was dealing with the loss. A gust of wind blew his hair into his face and suddenly he was inexplicably furious. He pulled back his hair with one hand and shoved the other into his pocket, determined to find something to tie it up with. Instead his fingers found crumpling paper.

Neji froze as he realised what was in his pocket. Whenever Gaara had been preparing to leave Suna he always made sure his Will was up to date and all his affairs were in order. Apparently Gaara had left him a letter of some sort. Neji found this strange as he'd always said he'd never do that, mainly because he could never put his feelings into words. Giving up on his quest for a hair tie, Neji pulled out the envelope and stared at it. Should he open it? Should he read it? Maybe he should just hide it away somewhere and forget about it. He looked up at the tomb that would forever house his lover and knew what to do. If Gaara had attempted to write something down for him, the least he could do was read it.

Neji ripped open the envelope and shoved it back in his pocket. Taking a breath he unfolded the page. He was surprised to find, in Gaara's sometimes indecipherable devil scratchings, a poem written on the page. Now even more curious, Neji started reading.

_Remember me when I am gone away,_

_Gone far away into the silent land._

_When you can no more hold me by the hand,_

_Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay._

_Remember me when no more day by day_

_You tell me of our future that you plann'd:_

_Only remember me; you understand_

_It will be late to counsel then or pray._

_Yet if you should forget me for a while_

_And afterwards remember, do not grieve:_

_For if the darkness and corruption leave_

_A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,_

_Better by far you should forget and smile_

_Than that you should remember and be sad._

Pearl white eyes scanned the text a second time before shutting tightly. Neji silently refolded the letter and placed it carefully back in his pocket. He walked forward until he could place his hand along the top of the resting place. He told Gaara he wouldn't be sad, but he wouldn't forget either. He'd remember all the times they'd been together and how happy, and usually mad, they'd made each other. He knew it was finally time for him to leave. He started walking back to the village, leaving one whisper behind him.

_Remember, I'll see you again._

--

Please review! I know it may be a little perhaps maybe on the slightly fluffy/angsty side, which I don't understand because I usually love writing comedy!! Cough…anyway please review!


End file.
